Parties de plaisir
by Nais
Summary: Et si Byakuya réussissait finalement à battre Yoruichi à chat ? Dégeler un peu - beaucoup ? - Mister Freeze, ça défoule. Surtout lui, je pense.


Cette fic a déjà été publiée, il y a environ deux ans ; il s'agissait de ma première histoire. En la relisant la semaine dernière suite un commentaire, je lui ai trouvé énormément de défauts, et il m'a pris l'envie de la réécrire.

Le but était notamment d'obtenir quelque chose de plus sensuel, après tout c'est le thème... J'espère avoir réussi ! ;)

**- Parties de plaisir -**

**- Prologue -**

Yoruichi se matérialisa sur une branche, à l'abri du feuillage touffu. La partie s'éternisait, et elle enrageait de devoir le reconnaître mais elle avait besoin de souffler dix secondes. Avait-il vraiment progressé à ce point, ou bien était-ce elle qui s'était rouillée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru ? En tout cas, il était sacrément rapide.

" Tu parles dun convalescent ! " s'étonnait-elle, lorsqu'elle perçut la présence derrière elle. Elle para l'attaque sans grande difficulté et se mit hors de portée.

" Eh bien ? On se cache ? ", demanda Byakuya. " Déjà fatiguée... C'est contrariant. Je ne voudrais pas devoir ma première victoire à un forfait. "

" Il m'agace ", soupira intérieurement Yoruichi. Depuis combien de décennies sobstinait-il ? Les règles n'avaient jamais changé, elles étaient simples : le jeu consistait à contourner son adversaire et à poser sa main à la base de sa nuque. A la réflexion, une chose était différente, désormais. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants le vainqueur ne se contentait pas d'appliquer sa main dans le dos de son partenaire ; il fallait réussir à lui coller entre les omoplates une belle étiquette proclamant " PERDANT "...

" Evidemment ", songea Yoruichi, " nous sommes trop mûrs pour ce genre de gamineries, à présent. N'empêche que je te l'étiquetterais bien, le seigneur Kuchiki, à l'heure qu'il est. "

Elle jaugea son adversaire. " Bon. Il va attaquer, il n'aime pas me laisser l'initiative. D'après la tournure qu'a pris le jeu, je dirais qu'il va me sortir la grande spécialité de la maison, un petit senka pour se retrouver derrière moi Et si c'est bien ce qu'il a en tête..."

Yoruichi s'évapora une fraction de seconde après Byakuya. Il réapparut, ils auraient dû se trouver dos à dos ; alors pourquoi sentait-il une main plaquée entre ses épaules ?

" Tsss... ", susurra-t-elle " Le senka est plus efficace quand on est le premier à se retourner, monseigneur ! Mais à ce jeu tu n'es jamais le premier. En tout cas pas avec moi. " Elle fanfaronnait mais elle devait l'avouer, sur ce coup-là il l'avait épuisée. Pourvu qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte...

Byakuya se retourna calmement.

" Joli coup. " , admit-il d'une voix posée. " Mais ça ne s'est pas joué à grand-chose, cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Que tu dis. Tu es si prévisible, mon petit Byakuya... Si je suis lasse, c'est de livrer des combats gagnés d'avance. Bon. La prochaine fois que tu as envie de prendre une leçon d'humilité, fais-moi signe..." Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un petit signe de la main et commença à s'éloigner.

" Dans deux jours. Même endroit. Même heure. "

Yoruichi marqua un temps d'arrêt.

" Cest trop tôt, peut-être ? ", lui lança Byakuya. " Tu as sans doute besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour récupérer de ta "victoire"... "

Elle sourit. " Ne sois pas en retard, messire Kuchiki. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : l'exactitude est la politesse des rois . "

**- Chapitre premier -**

Byakuya atteignit l'orée de la clairière avec un peu d'avance. Sans doute avait-il marché plus vite que d'habitude, inconsciemment. Rien de surprenant, en fait, songea-t-il. Ses "entraînements" avec Yoruichi étaient à peu près la seule chose qui le distrayait un peu, récemment. Le capitaine Unohana lui avait expressément prescrit trois semaines de convalescence à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Trois semaines ! Et l'administration de la 6ème division confiée à Renji. Renji Abarai coincé trois semaines dans un bureau, entouré de paperasse : c'était le seul point un peu amusant de la situation. Byakuya aurait souri à cette idée, s'il s'était souvenu comment faire.

Yoruichi, quant à elle, souriait presque constamment. Byakuya s'était toujours efforcé de se convaincre qu'il trouvait cela agaçant au plus haut point. Il s'installa au pied d'un arbre. Elle allait arriver, et elle lui sourirait, comme toujours. Elle lui parlerait sans aucune considération pour son rang et le bombarderait de sarcasmes, aussi, comme toujours ; avec le sourire. Il aurait droit à son habituel salut désinvolte, le même qu'elle lui adressait lorsqu'il était encore adolescent et elle déjà capitaine de division. Qui lui souriait à part elle ? Ukitake, évidemment ; Rukia quand elle osait, timidement. Pas comme Yoruichi.

" Elle est mon antithèse " , songea-t-il. Elle avait reçu le même fardeau que lui à la naissance. Une voie toute tracée, un rang à tenir, peu de choix et beaucoup de devoirs. Toutes choses qu'elle avait abandonnées sans hésitation, simplement en décidant qu'elle fixait elle-même ses obligations et ses priorités.

Lui aussi s'était rebellé. A la différence qu'il l'avait fait en assumant ses décisions en apparence, mais sans réussir à faire taire ses conflits intérieurs. A bien y réfléchir, il avait toujours eu le sentiment d'agir sous la contrainte. Ses sentiments pour Hisana l'avaient contraint à imposer à son clan une union considérée comme déshonorante, puis à adopter Rukia. L'arrivée de Rukia l'avait contraint à supporter de croiser jour après jour le fantôme de son amour défunt. Et la promesse faite à ses ancêtres de ne plus s'écarter du droit chemin l'avait contraint à abandonner sa soeur adoptive à son triste sort, puis à affronter ceux qui tentaient de la sauver.

Yoruichi au contraire assumait pleinement ses choix. Et tout dans son attitude indiquait qu'elle ne laisserait personne se permettre de la juger.

" Eh bien, c'est qu'on est tout pensif, aujourd'hui..." Yoruichi le regardait en souriant, juchée sur l'arbre voisin. " On a des soucis, capitaine ? "

" Tu es là depuis longtemps ? " Byakuya se sentait un peu contrarié.

" Cinq minutes, je dirais. J'en ai un peu profité, j'avoue ; on a pas tous les jours l'occasion d'admirer le plus joli profil du Seiretei..."

Le compliment le laissa de marbre. " Quand je pense au nombre d'hommes qui se damnerait pour un regard de ma part...", songea Yoruichi, sans fausse modestie. " Ce type est un iceberg. "

" OK, mon joli. On s'y met ? "

Il acquiesça de la tête.

" Comme j'aime ton enthousiasme. C'est parti ! "

--------------------------------

Depuis presque une heure ils enchaînaient les assauts. Lors de leurs dernières passes de shunpô, ils avaient atteint une vitesse que Yoruichi elle-même avait rarement approchée. D'un accord tacite, ils faisaient une pause.

" Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle leur donne à manger, Unohana, à ses patients ? " Yoruichi tentait, premièrement, de récupérer un rythme cardiaque correct, et deuxièmement, de dégotter la stratégie qui lui permettrait de conclure la joute sans trop de délai.

" Parce là je fatigue pour de bon. Et si par malheur il remporte la partie j'en ai pour le reste de l'éternité à supporter ses remarques. Je l'entends d'ici : "c'est la fin dun règne, princesse..." Imbécile prétentieux. Est-ce je que lui fais observer, moi, que jusqu'à présent c'est toujours moi qui... Mmm. En fait, oui. Tout le temps. Bon, mauvais exemple. "

Ils restaient tous deux parfaitement immobiles. " Bon ", songea Yoruichi, " le shunpô ça va un moment, mais on ne va pas pouvoir aller beaucoup plus vite que ça, et de toute façon il est quasiment aussi rapide que moi. Il va falloir élever le débat. A la guerre comme à la guerre, messire... Prépare-toi au corps à corps . "

" Ça te dit de corser un peu le jeu, Byakuya ? ", lança-t-elle en prenant grand soin de ne montrer aucun signe d'essoufflement. " Je sors mon hakuda, et en échange tu peux utiliser ton kidô. Je commence à m'ennuyer ferme, là. "

Byakuya acquiesça.

" Entendu. Mais cela ne te tirera pas d'affaire, Yoruichi. " Cette partie était définitivement intéressante. Combattre contre Yoruichi semblait éloigner les ombres qu'il sentait peser sur lui, ces derniers temps. A bien y réfléchir, elle était la seule personne qu'il ait jamais pris plaisir à combattre, même s'il ne l'admettait qu'aujourd'hui. Pendant longtemps, songea-t-il, il n'avait pas été en mesure de suivre ses mouvements des yeux lorsqu'elle déployait toute sa vitesse ; d'où ses échecs répétés à remporter le jeu. Mais à présent ils étaient à égalité sur ce point, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas offert de recourir à leurs spécialités respectives plutôt que de s'en tenir au Hohou. Il en tirait une grande satisfaction, mais il ne se contenterait pas de cette petite victoire. Cette joute était vraiment trop belle pour être perdue.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. " Elle attend une attaque de ma part ", se dit-il. " Je la laisse rarement attaquer." L'écho de la voix douce et moqueuse tinta à ses oreilles ; " _tu es si prévisible, mon petit Byakuya..."_ . Il abaissa le bras qu'il commençait à lever et sourit intérieurement. Aujourd'hui il ne la laisserait pas mener le jeu.

Yoruichi fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il s'était placé en position d'attente, les bras le long du corps. En le provoquant de la sorte elle avait pensé le voir frapper dans la foulée. Non seulement ce n'était pas le cas, mais il semblait inhabituellement détendu. Bien, peut-être songeait-il finalement à apprendre de ses erreurs... Mais il en commettait une belle, dans ce cas précis. Lui laisser le champ libre pour lancer une attaque au corps à corps était loin d'être une bonne idée. Tant pis pour lui, il avait accepté les nouvelles règles, après tout...

Yoruichi sembla partir dans trois directions différentes. Elle réapparut à quelques centimètres de son adversaire, qui esquiva d'extrême justesse le coup d'une précision redoutable qu'elle faillit lui porter à l'épaule. Dans le même mouvement elle repartit à l'assaut, alternant les attaques sans laisser de répit à un Byakuya juste capable de parer les coups. Il s'était préparé à ça, mais à présent il n'était plus si sûr de pouvoir tenir la distance. " Du calme ", se dit-il, " elle ne peut pas tenir ce rythme très longtemps. Si je résiste encore un peu, elle devra rompre son assaut pour récupérer et elle perdra son avantage."

Quelques instants plus tard en effet, la pluie de coups cessa et Yoruichi opéra un repli stratégique.

" Impossible de le toucher !", fulmina-t-elle. " Il voit mes mouvements... Quel gâchis. Je vais avoir du mal à encaisser sa riposte, à présent..."

Byakuya leva une main vers elle. " Soixante et unième technique du bakudô " , annonça-t-il. " Prison des six pointes de lumière. "

" Et merde, l'artillerie lourde..." Yoruichi commença par pur réflexe à concentrer sa force spirituelle.

" Inutile d'espérer esquiver ça, il faut que je parvienne à l'annuler. Et vu qu'il a dû me balancer tout ce qu'il a, j'ai intérêt à ne pas louper mon hanki..."

Canalisant son reiastu au maximum, elle attendit le tout dernier moment. Puis, dosant soigneusement son coup, elle projeta vers les flèches lumineuses prêtes à l'atteindre un courant d'énergie destiné à annihiler l'attaque.

Les traits de lumière disparurent instantanément, et Yoruichi fit malgré elle deux pas en avant, emportée par son élan. " Quest-ce que..." Un leurre ? Elle avait dilapidé toutes ses réserves pour contrer une attaque fantôme...

" Quatre-vingt troisième technique du bakudô", fit une voix basse non loin de son oreille, tandis qu'une main lui enserrait le poignet. " Lien d'assujettissement spirituel. " Les forces de Yoruichi l'abandonnèrent dun coup. Elle vacilla, et sentit qu'il la retenait par la taille. Elle se raccrocha à la veste de Byakuya. " C'est pas vrai ma fille, tu t'es fait avoir en beauté..." , fut la dernière chose qu'elle pensa, avant de s'offrir quelques secondes d'inconscience.

----------------------------

Yoruichi ouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée dans l'herbe, et Byakuya était penché sur elle. Elle fit une tentative pour se relever, sans résultat ; puis elle aperçut le mince bracelet de lumière autour de son poignet droit. Un sort d'entrave, qu'elle était bien incapable de briser pour le moment. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il lui rende sa liberté de mouvement. Elle referma les yeux en poussant un soupir.

" Eh bien, on dirait que la fin de ton règne est arrivée, princesse..." , entendit-elle. Elle rouvrit grand les yeux et le dévisagea dun air furieux. " J'étais sûre que tu me sortirais une connerie dans ce genre !! Sous tes grands airs, tu ne vaux pas mieux que..."

Elle croisa le regard de Byakuya et oublia la fin de sa phrase. Il semblait très différent soudainement. Ses yeux sombres, d'ordinaire si froids, la fixaient avec une intensité inhabituelle. Et puis c'était quoi, là, au coin de ses lèvres ? Un début de... sourire ?

Yoruichi sentit qu'elle perdait contenance. " Bon, on ne va pas prendre racine, non ? Tu as gagné, alors..."

Il l'interrompit. " En réalité, je n'ai pas encore tout fait gagné." Elle le fixa sans comprendre. Comme dans un rêve, elle le regarda s'incliner vers elle de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se rejoignent. Il glissa une main derrière elle et la passa sous la brassière de Yoruichi. Puis, partant du creux des reins, il la fit doucement remonter le long de son dos pour atteindre sa nuque, où il la laissa. Yoruichi aspira une grande goulée d'air sous l'effet de la surprise.

" Maintenant, j'ai gagné. ", murmura-t-il à son oreille.

" Qu... Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? " Elle se maudit en constatant que sa voix tremblait. " Lâche-moi. " , tenta-t-elle plus fermement.

Byakuya lui caressa doucement la joue du revers de sa main libre. " Te lâcher... Evidemment, c'est ce que je suis censé faire. En revanche, ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai envie de faire ."

Yoruichi resta un instant sans voix, avant d'exploser. " Mais je me fous royalement de ce dont tu as envie !! Libère-moi immédiatement ! " Elle s'efforça de se dégager. Saloperie de bracelet !

"Tu enlèves tout de suite ta main de là ! Et l'autre aussi ! " Ses joues avaient pris une splendide teinte rouge tant elle était furieuse. " Et puis tu m'écrases ! Vire-toi de là ! Byakuya, merde, arrête tes conn..." Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, et à nouveau s'arrêta net. Il lui souriait, visiblement très amusé par ses protestations indignées.

Elle perdit le fil de ses pensées et le fixa quelques secondes, hypnotisée. " Ça doit être une des raisons pour lesquelles il fait tout le temps la gueule. S'il se baladait dans le Seireitei en souriant, il y aurait des émeutes." Mais où elle en était ? Ah oui.

" LÂCHE-MOI !! "

Sa fureur ne semblait pas impressionner Byakuya ; loin de là. En revanche, la manière qu'il avait de la dévorer des yeux troublait Yoruichi un peu plus chaque seconde s'écoulant, et le rythme saccadé que prenait sa respiration ne devait pas tout ses vociférations répétées.

" Non. " , répondit-il tranquillement. " Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Je ne t'ai jamais vue en colère ce point, et cela te va tellement bien que je trouverais dommage de te laisser te calmer. "

Elle écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. " Tu es bien conscient que je vais finir par me libérer ? Et qu'à ce moment-là, je te tuerai ? " Il éclata doucement de rire, et un frisson inexplicable courut le long de la colonne vertébrale de Yoruichi. Il retira lentement sa main du dos de Yoruichi, et sans la quitter des yeux dénoua le foulard qui retenait ses cheveux, avant de glisser ses doigts entre les lourdes mèches violettes. Elle frémit toute entière, incapable de réprimer sa réaction.

" Tu sais ", poursuivit-il comme si elle ne venait pas de le menacer de mort, " je pense que les rares personnes capables de te voir lancer une attaque de hakuda ont énormément de chance ; du moins ceux qui survivent pour s'en souvenir. C'est un spectacle de toute beauté. "

Yoruichi chercha quelque chose de blessant à répondre, mais cela se solda par un échec cuisant et elle garda le silence.

" On dirait une danse ", continua Byakuya sans cesser ses caresses. " Aucun mouvement n'est inutile ; tout est parfait. " Il rapprocha encore son visage de celui de Yoruichi. " C'était un combat magnifique, princesse...", murmura-t-il.

Anticipant ses protestations, il s'empara délicatement de ses lèvres. Yoruichi se cambra involontairement, surprise par la douceur du baiser et par les sensations vertigineuses que ce simple contact lui procurait malgré elle. Non, elle était furieuse, elle n'était pas du tout d'accord, elle lui ferait payer ça très cher... Il s'écarta très légèrement d'elle et sonda son regard. Elle semblait partagée entre l'envie de répondre à son baiser et le désir de le mordre, et il sourit, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. " Tu n'es pas obligée de choisir " , souffla-t-il, " les deux options me conviennent..." Yoruichi sursauta ; depuis quand était-il télépathe ?

Réalisant qu'elle avait cessé de résister depuis pas loin de deux minutes (ce qui était, sans le moindre doute, à mettre sur le compte de l'effet de surprise), elle tenta de se reprendre. " Ça a suffit, Byakuya..." Sa protestation sonnait faux à ses propres oreilles, et elle s'efforça d'y mettre un peu plus de conviction. " Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'iras pas beaucoup plus loin que ça sans mon consentement, et tu ne l'as pas, alors inutile d'aggraver ton cas en..."

Il l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise. " Tu as raison... Je n'ai pas encore ton consentement. Mais il est un peu tôt pour abandonner... Je t'ai affrontée pendant plus d'un siècle avant de parvenir à la victoire ; je suis quelqu'un de persévérant..." Elle voulut parler, mais il la devança. " Laisse-moi encore quelques instants pour te convaincre, princesse..."

Il l'embrassa, mettant à profit sa tentative de réponse pour approfondir le baiser à sa guise. Il ne s'écarta d'elle qu'après un long moment, et Yoruichi garda les yeux soigneusement fermés alors qu'elle cherchait son souffle. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il se montrait particulièrement convaincant. Une partie d'elle, à vrai dire, était d'ores et déjà convaincue qu'il serait terriblement dommage de ne pas poursuivre le jeu, bien que les nouvelles règles soient pour le moins inattendues.

Parce que la partie continuait, c'était évident. Il l'entraînait dans une sorte de jeu de rôles. Byakuya avait comme règle de conduite de réfréner sévèrement ses désirs, tandis que Yoruichi détestait plus que tout ne pas céder à ses envies. Mais en cet instant, il était parvenu à échanger leurs places. Il laissait tomber le masque, sans prévenir, et il la mettait au défi de lui résister. Toujours aussi arrogant, quelle que soit la facette qu'il choisissait de montrer... Soit elle refusait de succomber et le repoussait, au prix d'une insupportable frustration - et Yoruichi avait l'auto-frustration en horreur. Soit elle se laissait aller à leur désir mutuel, lui concédant au passage une victoire sans partage - et Yoruichi avait la défaite en horreur.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et l'affronta du regard. " Je te ferai payer ça. ", dit-elle simplement. Il sourit doucement, et son regard habituellement si neutre étincelait d'une myriade d'émotions quil ne cherchait nullement à dissimuler, tout au contraire : le désir qu'il avait d'elle, l'excitation du jeu, l'amusement qu'il ressentait à observer son combat intérieur, il ne lui cachait rien. Yoruichi sentit sa détermination déjà mal en point chanceler un peu plus. " Des yeux pareils... C'est... de la triche..." , pensa-t-elle, incapable d'articuler un mot.

Byakuya débarrassa Yoruichi de sa brassière avec une adresse qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée, et caressa doucement les bandages qui enserraient sa poitrine. Il aurait aimé lui dire à quel point il la trouvait belle, mais il était subitement court de mots. Son corps mince et musclé lui évoquait à nouveau celui d'une danseuse, et il laissa échapper un long soupir en refermant sa main sur sa hanche.

Yoruichi serra les dents et voulut le fusiller du regard, mais perdit tous ses moyens en croisant le sien. La façon dont il la contemplait, ses yeux ardents, son souffle court... Elle ne gagnerait pas contre ça... Il enfouit une main dans ses cheveux, puis se pencha sur son cou avec une lenteur insupportable. Elle n'essayait même plus de se mentir, elle mourait d'envie qu'il la touche, et elle se crispa pour combattre l'élan qui la poussait à aller à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Au prix d'un effort considérable, Byakuya s'immobilisa quelques millimètres de sa peau, savourant la tension croissante du corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Yoruichi s'efforça en vain de réprimer les frissons qui la parcouraient, calqués sur le rythme rapide de la respiration chaude qui caressait son cou. L'attente du contact tournait au supplice, et elle laissa finalement échapper un infime gémissement de frustration.

Cette fugace mais délicieuse victoire arracha Byakuya un soupir de plaisir. Il posa finalement ses lèvres sur la peau dorée, et la douce plainte s'accentua, Yoruichi parvenant de justesse à l'étouffer avant qu'elle n'éclose en un cri. Il gémit doucement à son tour et entreprit d'explorer lentement la peau veloutée, le lobe délicat de l'oreille, le cou fin, la courbe douce de l'épaule. La respiration de Yoruichi s'emballait, et en dépit de ses efforts désespérés elle ne parvenait qu'à moitié à réprimer ses soupirs. Il avait d'ores et déjà gagné, il le savait pertinemment ; s'il la libérait maintenant, elle ne le repousserait pas. Mais la victoire définitive pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Cet instant suspendu, tandis qu'elle luttait encore sans pouvoir ignorer qu'elle allait perdre, avait quelque chose de sublime. Tant qu'il exercerait une once de contrôle sur son désir, il prolongerait le combat.

Il se redressa légèrement, et Yoruichi tressaillit au son de sa voix, la fois essoufflée et moqueuse.

" Tu es très émouvante, princesse, déchirée entre le désir et la colère..." Il l'embrassa furtivement derrière l'oreille. " Un baiser, quelques caresses et te voilà au bord de la reddition..." , souffla-t-il. " Je suis sûr que tu peux me résister encore un peu..." . Elle eut un sursaut d'orgueil et lui lança un regard flamboyant. " C'est mieux ", murmura-t-il en souriant. " La Yoruichi que je connais ne rend pas les armes si facilement..."

Ses encouragements ironiques mirent Yoruichi hors d'elle, et sa fierté reprit le dessus. " Byakuya, espèce de... de salopard pervers, je te ferai rentrer ça dans la gorge ! ", fulmina-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Byakuya sourit, ravi d'avoir transformé en quelques mots une partenaire languide en panthère en furie ; c'était tellement plus amusant comme ça... Yoruichi crut étouffer de rage devant son air satisfait. Ce sadique déguisé en noble héritier le faisait exprès.

Elle aurait voulut ignorer ses provocations ; mais elle était aussi incapable de contenir sa fureur que de réfréner le besoin croissant de lui qui la consumait toute entière. Faute de mieux, elle se mit à l'insulter copieusement, puisant pour cela dans un répertoire aussi vaste que diversifié.

Byakuya la contempla un bref instant. Elle était l'intensité faite femme. Lorsqu'elle combattait, lorsqu'elle riait, lorsqu'elle désirait, lorsqu'elle explosait de colère. Yoruichi ne connaissait pas la demi-mesure. Il sentit son propre désir s'amplifier jusqu'aux limites du supportable, et se pencha brusquement sur elle, étouffant sur ses lèvres une bordée d'injures pourtant prometteuse. Elle perdit le fil ; la passion qu'il mettait à l'embrasser était irrémédiablement contagieuse, et elle comprit qu'en dépit de cet ultime sursaut sa révolte touchait à sa fin.

Il rompit finalement le baiser, avec réticence. Elle gardait les yeux fermés et tentait de maîtriser sa respiration, mais il sentait qu'elle lâchait prise, inexorablement, et à présent il voulait qu'elle cède. Il saisit l'une de ses mains et la porta ses lèvres, embrassant délicatement la paume, l'intérieur du poignet, la peau tendre de l'avant bras, jusqu'au creux du coude. Puis il remonta vers son épaule, l'effleurant de la langue. Elle gémit entre ses dents, renversa la tête en arrière dans un mouvement incontrôlé, et il la saisit doucement par les cheveux pour la contraindre à garder cette position. Sa précédente exploration lui avait révélé un point délicieusement sensible à la base de son cou, à l'endroit où le sang se ruait sous la peau fine à un rythme de plus en plus précipité. Il en traça lentement le contour avec sa langue, puis mordit.

Elle cria, et il s'enivra de la tonalité de sa voix, de la longue vibration du son sous sa langue, de la crispation soudaine du corps mince étendu contre le sien. Puis il vint cueillir sa victoire sur ses lèvres.

" Ton premier cri avait un goût sucré, princesse..." , dit-il dans un souffle. Il la serra plus étroitement contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, avec douceur. Sans s'écarter d'elle il lui caressa longuement le bras droit, de l'épaule au poignet ; puis il mêla ses doigts aux siens avant de s'immobiliser complètement, murmura quelques mots, et le bracelet de lumière s'évanouit.

Yoruichi sentit instantanément son reiatsu se déployer autour d'elle, et elle sursauta. Byakuya pressa sa main. "Te voilà libre" , dit-il. Son ton était calme mais sa respiration saccadée. Sans le regarder, elle hocha doucement la tête.

"Et en tant qu'experte en corps à corps " , ajouta-t-il, " tu auras déjà constaté que mon degré de vulnérabilité à une attaque de hakuda est actuellement aussi élevé que possible. " Elle sourit et acquiesça de nouveau. Effectivement. A cette distance (s'il on pouvait parler de distance) et vu les failles monumentales que présentait la défense de son adversaire (s'il on pouvait parler de défense), elle était pratiquement en mesure de l'expédier sur orbite.

Yoruichi leva lentement la tête vers lui, et Byakuya se sentit littéralement transpercé par ses yeux d'or incandescents.

" Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne tuerai pas pour ce que tu es en train de faire ", dit-elle. " Mais je te jure solennellement de le faire si tu t'avises de t'arrêter. "

---------------------------

Yoruichi resserra soigneusement le foulard derrière sa tête. Elle avait pris tout son temps pour se rhabiller et se recoiffer, et bientôt il ne lui resterait aucun autre choix que celui de se retourner. Cependant cela impliquait de se retrouver face à Byakuya Kuchiki, et ce après la - non, après les étreintes les plus mémorables d'une existence pourtant bien remplie de ce point de vue. Ironie du sort, au vu de la situation abracadabrante dans laquelle cet abruti avait réussi la coller, elle se trouvait dans l'obligation de lui en vouloir à mort. Question d'honneur.

Byakuya rajustait sa ceinture, et il lui accorda un sourire la fois doux et sarcastique. " Tu n'es pas très bavarde, princesse. ", dit-il. " Les mots te manquent pour décrire toute l'étendue des représailles auxquelles je dois m'attendre ? "

Elle hocha sèchement la tête, le regard dur. " Tout juste. Du coup je vais devoir faire sobre ; je te ferai regretter chaque seconde de l'heure qui vient de s'écouler . "

_" Des_ heures ", corrigea-t-il. " Et permets-moi d'en douter. " Il fit quelques pas vers elle, et elle prit sur elle de rester impassible.

" Pourquoi te donner autant de mal ? ", demanda-t-il. " Nous pourrions nous estimer quittes, compte tenu des douloureux souvenirs que tu m'as laissés dans le dos..." Yoruichi ne s'abaissa pas à répondre. " Sans compter cela " , poursuivit-il en écartant le col de sa veste pour dévoiler une splendide marque de morsure qui virait au violet sur la peau blanche de son épaule.

Yoruichi ignora héroïquement la provocation. "Tiens-toi prêt " , répondit-elle calmement. Elle se détourna et disparut.

Byakuya contempla l'endroit où elle s'était tenue un long moment. Il était prêt. A la combattre encore, s'il le fallait ; mais peut-être aussi, pourquoi pas, à baisser sa garde.

_To be continued !_

----------------------------------

J'espère trouver le temps de réécrire la suite ; j'avais envie de développer un peu la vengeance de Yoruichi, voire de flirter avec le lemon, la première version était vraiment sage. Tout retour de lecture sera le bienvenu !


End file.
